User blog:SPARTAN 119/One Arm vs One Eye: Imran Zakhaev (Call of Duty: MW) vs Minene Uryuu (Mirai Nikki)
Imran Zakhaev, the Russian Ultranationalist leader who lost an arm in an assassination attempt. VS Minene Uryuu, the militant atheist terrorist who lost and eye in, ironically enough, a battle to become a god. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Imran Zakhaev Imran Zakhaev was a Russian arms dealer turned leader of the Russian Ultranationalist Party, a militantly anti-Western, communist hardliner party intent on overthrowing the present Russian regime. In 1996, Zakhaev attempted to secure nuclear material from the decomissioned Chernobyl reactor in the abandoned city of Pripyat, Ukraine. During the dealing for the nuclear material, Zakhaev was shot by Lieutenant John Price of British SAS with a Barret M82 .50 caliber rifle. The large-caliber round blew off Zakhaev's arm, but Zakhaev escaped in a vehicle driven by Vladimir Makarov. By 2011, Zakhaev was the leader of the Ultranationalist party, which was engaged in a civil war with the Russian Government. In order to distract the Western powers from the Russian Civil War, Zakhaev armed Middle Eastern dictator Khaled Al-Asad with a nuclear weapon, which he detonated to destroy a US invasion force. Meanwhile John Price, now a captain, led a team of SAS personnel to track down and eliminate Al-Asad and Zakhaev. Both Al-Asad and later Zakhaev's son Victor are killed. In retaliation, Zakhaev prepares to launch two nuclear missiles, each containing six independently targetable warheads. Zakhaev aimed eight at the US eastern seaboard, an attack that would kill an estimated 41 million civilians. The other four were aimed at the UK. The missiles are stopped, however, by a joint SAS-USMC operation. After the missile were disarmed and self-destructed in mid-flight, Zakhaev personally led an Ultrantionalist force supported by an Mi-24 Hind helicopter to eliminate the SAS-USMC team. Zakhaev personally killed an SAS operative designated "Gaz", as his troops killed several others, save for Captain Price, who was knocked unconscious and later taken prisoner. Zakhaev and his two personal bodyguards, however, were killed by Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish, who shot all three of them with a Colt M-1911 pistol originally belonging to Captain Price. After Zakhaev's death, the Ultranationalists won the war, and Zakhaev was declared as "Hero of the New Russia". Minene Uryuu Minene Uryuu was a normal Japanese child until she traveled to the Middle East with her parents as a child. Minene parents were killed in the crossfire of a battle between an Islamic terrorist organization and the (presumably) Isreali military, leaving Minene alone in a war-torn country where no one spoke her language. This incident instilled an intense hatred of religion in Minene. Minene was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point in her life, Minene made it her life's mission to destroy religion, particularly the Judeo-Christian tradition. By the time she reached adulthood, Minene had returned to Japan, and made an attempt to kill a Catholic Cardinal who was visiting the country. Minene escaped the incident, but almost fell to her death in her escape, were it not for an entity claiming to be God rescuing her and telling her that she was chosen as part of a battle to become his successor. Minene received a "Future Diary", cell phone that predicts an aspect of her future, in her case, how to escape her current situation. Minene intends to become a god and use her power to destroy all religion in the world. Early in the battle royale, Minene loses an eye to a dart thrown by Yukiteru Amano, however, she proves herself still capable of aiming a firearm and even driving a motorcycle in spite of her injury. =Weapons= Pistols Desert Eagle (Imran) The Desert Eagle is a powerful .50 AE semi-automatic pistol made by Isreali Military Industries and Magnum Research. The weapon has seven-round magazine. SIG Sauer P230 (Minene) The SIG Sauer P230 is a small semi-auto pistol similar to the Walther PPK, for the purposes of this match, in .32 ACP with an eight round magazine. 119's Edge Imran's Desert Eagle for its superior stopping power. Submachine Guns Mini Uzi (Imran) The IMI Mini Uzi is a smaller version of the original Uzi submachine gun. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 32-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 950 RPM and a range of 100 meters. MP5 (Minene) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Minene's MP5 for its superior range. =X-Factors= Notes *Imran's recoil control score is low due to his missing arm, meaning he must use all his weapons one-handed *Minene's general vision is not particularly low, as it does not seem to hamper her in combat, however, due to her lost eye, she has little depth perception. =Battle= Village in Azerbaijan, night Minene Uryuu silently walked up to a window on the second story of an abandoned house. Directly below her stood Imran Zakhaev, flanked by two Ultranationalist soldiers. Minene took aim with her MP5 and fired two bursts of three rounds, picking off both enemy soldiers. Zakhaev, ran into the house, Uzi at the ready. Minene crept along the wall, MP5 in hand, before turning around a corner in the hallway leading down into full view of the stairs. Minene spotted Zakhaev and opened fire, sending a burst of several rounds down at Imran. Zakhaev, however, rolled out of the way avoiding the gunfire. Seconds later, Imran Zakhaev peeked around the corner up the stairs and fired his Uzi in full auto fire, driving Minene around the corner as Zakhaev advanced up the stairs. Minene turned the corner to see Zakhaev on the landing and fired her weapon at close range. The rounds did not hit Zahkaev directly, but instead knocked the weapon out of his hand. Zakhaev drew his Desert Eagle and returned fire, a round hitting Minene's MP5 and disarming her as well. Zakhaev advanced on Minene and fired a shot from his Desert Eagle at her head, but the shot missed, due to the difficulty Zakhaev had controlling the weapon's recoil one-handed. As Zakhaev lined up his next shot, Minene drew her SiG Sauer and fired off the entire magazine into Zakhaev's torso. Imran Zakhaev fell the floor, dead. WINNER: Minene Uryuu Category:Blog posts